


the joker

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Bucky's always playing that same song whenever Darcy walks in the room.  It was only a matter of time before she figured out it was for her.





	the joker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebastianStanIsMySmallBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> The Joker by the Steve Miller Band (1973) || for SebastianStanIsMySmallBean

Darcy stepped out of her dorm room, eyes sticky and sore from the gods-awful all-nighter she’d just pulled. She hoped it wasn’t in vain… she needed a decent grade on her Lit final.

No sooner had she set foot in the first floor common area than did the warbling sounds of Bucky Barnes’ guitar find their way to her ears. It was always the same song.

She closed her eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath.  "Do you have to do that every time I come in, Buck?“ she asked, turning to shoot him a look.  Dude thought he was being so sly.

"It ain’t for you, doll,” he protested. “I’m just practicing is all.” He looked so cute and innocent, sitting there on the floor with his legs crossed. In his boho hoodie and blue jeans.

“Learn another song, Maurice,” she chided, taking a moment to lean against the wall as he softly plucked the strings of the guitar.  He laid it across his lap and finger picked it.  Apparently that prosthetic arm of his made it difficult to hold it in the usual way. Whatever, she liked the sound of it. No matter how much she teased him otherwise.

“Got any requests?” he asked, grinning up at her from the floor. “ _Peaches_? Since I’m apparently serenading you, tell me what you like.”

The way he said that was almost sinful.  _Tell me what you like._ She wasn’t even sure how to answer that. In whatever way he was asking.

He pushed the hair out of his eyes. “Something like…John Mayer? Coldplay? Plain White T’s?” Something about his tone read as teasing, but the earnest look in his eyes definitely wasn’t.

“Ugh, no,” she scoffed, shaking her head. “My clothes fall off for ‘Iris’, though.”  She smirked at him over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

“Do they now?” he asked, tilting his head in interest. “Do they fall right to the floor or do you have to help them along?  I’d hate to be playing that song when you walk in and suddenly you’re naked.”

“They usually need a little help,” she said, adding “smart ass,” at the end for good measure. “I have a lit exam, so that should give you plenty of time to learn it.  Right, Space Cowboy?”

He shot her a look and strummed a chord as loud as he could. “Want me to play you out?”

“Not necessary, I’m already out the door,” she countered, taking actual steps towards the door now.

She heard the beginning notes begin to trickle out of the common room just as she closed the door behind her.  She laughed out loud.  That boy was trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
